The Mystery of Mawile
by CharizardBeast
Summary: A Charizard befriends a Mawile. The Carizard is captured, and fights to learn about the strange Mawile. Very epic, I recommend for most Pokemon lovers. Meant to be taken seriously, but is funny at times. Intro complete!
1. Ch 1: Remembering Back

The Mystery of Mawile (please comment on spelling errors!)

Please review if you like, or you don't like!

I awoke, and saw a Mawile walking back and forth. "Do you know where I am?" I asked. "I'm sorry old pal, but prisoners aren't allowed to talk." Hu? What was she talking about. As I tried to think back, I remembered.

Flashback start

It was a sunny day that I was roaming through the forest. I, being a wild Charazard, scared a lot of littler Pokemon away. My friend Mawile was walking with me. We stopped for a lunch break on some Goldeen we caught, then we wanted to train a little. The moves I knew were Flamethrower, Blast Burn, Fly, and Brave Bird. She knew Vice grip, Crunch, Metal Claw, and Dig.

The battle started with her using dig, I followed her underground by using Brave Bird at the floor. Yes it hurt a little, but it was worth it. It was dark down there, so I used flamethrower to light the place up, but before I knew what happened next, I fainted from a vice grip.

When I awoke, I asked her to take it easy next time, she had far more exp. than me.

We went at it agin, and she let me win so I could be trained more, and the next thing I knew I had been captured by team plasma. Poo. This was the 3rd time I had been captured by an evil organization. Mawile had run off without warning.

It had been a year or so now, I was a LOT stronger now. I was being trained against an Absol. Easy. I used Fly, then swooped down and made Absol go flying. It charged at me with it's horn, so I let it come. At the last second, I blast burned it in the face.

My master was thrilled! "Ok, my Charazard is too strong for these wimps. He needs a challenge." So that is what they gave me, a challenge. AKA, a Blastoise.

It started with me using Brave Bird, a direct hit! But it countered with a Hydro Pump. Ouch! I swooped down with fly, but it hit me with a Hydro Cannon. I was down. Or so you think! I got up one last time, but it happened, and from then, my memory is a blur.

Flashback over

"Mawile, is that you!?" I said. "No! I am a Salamance with a maw! Duh its me!" I tried to run up and hug her, but the next thing I know, I was electrocuted, and I fainted on a cold, metal, floor.

I latter recovered, finding a small Magikarp on my face. What the? "It's dinner, eat up" Mawile said.

"Where am I?" I asked "You are in an electric cage." "Well, you could have told me that before I smacked into the electric bars, but where am I, as in..." I was interrupted by Mawile. "You are in the team Magma headquarters. Do you not remember being captured?" I shook my head.

"This is what happened. The Exegadrill we were on came in, and one was directly under you. You fainted, and we took all the Pokemon we could. The end, happy story."

I was shocked. "Are you the same Mawile that was my friend years ago, until team plasma got me?" "Depends, are you the same Charazard that I was friends with until he got captured?" "MAWILE!" I roared. Then I ran up to her and tried to hug her agin. Mistake. At the last minute, I remembered I was in an electric cage, so I got electrocuted.

And agin, I awoke. This time I was hungry, so I ate the, now dead, Magikarp in my cell from earlier, and was it NASTY. It was like eating rotten flesh that had sat out to decay for a week. But I ate it anyways, because I was so hungry!

I finished, and Mawile was still there, watching me. "How long have I been here?" "About, um let's see... About a month." A month, and all I ate was that Magikarp! Wow!

Then I started thinking...

WAIT! I am in a team magma Pokemon prison!


	2. Ch 2: The secret

Ch2 of The Mystery of Mawile

As I fully realized what I was in for, I went mad. I was spraying flames everywhere. I was rampaging, when I made the same mistake. I used Brave Bird on the cage, and everyone knows what follows after...

Mawile's point of view

When will he ever figure it out? This is the 3rd time he has been electrocuted! Charazards can be stupid, but it is kind of cute. Wait a minute! Gardevoir, get out of my head! The Gardevoir in a cage next to Charazards laughed. " What is so funny!" I demanded. "You think Charizard is cute! Hehe." I was starting to think that Gardevoir was more of a trickster than me, and that is a lot coming from a Mawile!

"So, do you secretly make out with him when he gets knocked out like this?!" She giggled. "NOOO! What sick'o would do that!" Then as I thought about it, I became more and more interested. " Ha! Your even thinking about it!" Boy I hated how Gardevoirs could use telepathy to read minds.

There was one thing that none could know about me, and it is that, WAIT! Don't think of it! Don't think of it! DON'T THINK OF IT! Then, with all my might, I screamed in my head, forcing Gardevoir out.

Charizard's point of view after he wakes up.

Ouch! Why do I keep doing that?! Because I am part flying type, electricity hurts a lot more than it should.

Ok, let's get this straight. I am in a team magma cage. So, I need to get out. Very simple, but how? I looked around, and saw my answer. I remember hearing somewhere that the maw on a Mawile are strong enough to brake the strongest of steels.

"Good morning sleepy head!" She said. Then she saw it. "Oh no, I see that look on your face, I am NOT breaking you out!" Darn. " Please! I will do anything! Remember all the great times we had?" " Yes, but I am loyal to team magma, so NO!" "Why? Just why?" I replyed

"Liston, I was born into team magma, they hatched and raised me! You may not have known because I am good at hiding!" " What will it take?! I will do anything! I will even work for you to get out of this cage! That is all I want! Yes it would be nice to escape to but, I just want out of this cage! ANYTHING!" "No" Then I got hungry. "Can I at least get some food?" So she chucked the biggest Magikarp yet at me, and I swallowed it whole. "Your welcome" she said as she left.

It was morning time agin, and Mawile was there agin. "I was thinking." She said. "And the only times I have ever been free are when I am out to eat food. That is when I was with you all the times we met up, and..." So I replied "What?" "Well, um, I uh..." I stare at her with a blank face. "I've always wanted to be a sight seer. You know, see all the legendarys, and train with them."

Wow. She was a dreamer. "So, I have a deal for you. If you get the chip out of my maw, then I will free you. The chip is a tracking device, and I want to escape too." I was shocked. Mostly because of what she said, but a little from me bumping into the cage bars, but I was used to it now.

I didn't even think about the fact that I would need to stick my hand INTO her maw before I replied "YES! I'm freeeeeeeeeeeeee!" She came up to the bars, and I jabbed my hand into here maw, and it actually felt good! Then after stalling, I found it, and ripped it out.

"And now, your end of the deal." She said. She then brought out razor sharp claws, and slashed the bars. They fell into pieces.

As I walked out, I started to walk around, and I stepped on something.

An alarm went off. "You dumb-nut!" She screamed. "That was a pressure plate!"


	3. Ch 3:The epic battle

Ch 3 of The Mystery of Mawile

"BEEEEEP BEEEEEP!" The alarm screamed, then finally, as team magma grunts walked in, someone pushed the off switch.

"Hey, a Pokemon escaped!" A grunt yelled. "Well no dip Sherlock Holmes!" Another replied. Then, a bunch of poke balls exploded, and a variety of fire, ground, rock, and other cave Pokemon appeared. "ATTACK!" The grunts yelled.

Then, for no reason, I pulled a random lever in the room, hoping that ice cream would show up, but instead all the Pokemon cages opened. Ice cream would have been better, but that is good to.

As our swarm of Pokemon attacked there's, the Gardevoir that was in the cage beside my came up to me and said,"Thanks, sexy!" She giggled as Mawile blushed as Gardevoir winked at here. Am I missing something?

As the armies fought, a loud pounding noise started. We all stopped. Then, the side wall exploded, and a Groudon with a collar came through wearing the team magma logo. The first thing it did was roared and used fissure.

30 seconds later, another wall exploded, and Kyogre broke in with the same collar, only a different logo. Wait! That is team aqua's logo! Apparently, they wanted to join in on the fight too.

It had been a while, and I had knocked out a lot of Pokemon by now, Mawile even more. Groudon and Kyogre were still going at it, but most of the caged Pokemon had escaped.

I finally met up with Mawile, and we decided to leave. The fight was starting to die down, and the base was completely destroyed.

As I was walking with Mawile, we started talking. The talk was good, and at times it got a little personal.

"Do you have a wife?" She asked. So I replied, "I did, but when I got captured by Plasma, she gave up on me. I mean, she was gonna anyway. She is the kind of person who you mate with a hundred times, and she wants something new, so she divorces you.

Mawile's point of view.

"Wow that is harsh!" I said. I would never do that to a guy, even a stupid one. They all have feelings, and really? She had sex with this guy for crying out loud! Who dose she think she is!?

"Ok, you have told me about you, now I need to tell you something." He was sobbing a little. "What" He tried to push out without crying. "I have been living a lie." She said. "There is a chance that I wasn't born into magma. I was hatched wild, then caught at an early age. But that isn't what I wanted to tell you." "What?" He said. I licked my body with my tong in my maw, and black paint came off.

This is my big secret coming out. "I have hid this even before I was caught, well here goes, I am a shiny Pokemon."

Charazard's point of view.

My mouth sunk to the bottom of the ocean. "I did it so people would less likely catch me." I was still surprised. All this time, I was with a shiny Pokemon, and I didn't know. "Sorry, but I need to leave, and no offense, but I can't be near you any more."

Gardevoir's point of view.

I was watching the whole time, and when she was about to leave, I froze Charazard with physic, and ran up to her. "Mawile! It's me! Liston, I know you want to, so do it, I can erase his memory of it."

Mawile's point of view.

"Thank you!" I squealed. She unfroze him, and he said," Mawile, what was..." He was interrupted by me pulling him down, and attaching my lips to his. I shoved my tong into his mouth, and I could feel the heat of fire. After a small moment of me licking around his mouth, he got the idea and placed his tong into my mouth. He was a good kisser.

When it came to an end, we slowly pulled apart, and soon, strings of each other's saliva were the only things connecting our mouths."I love you." Charazard said. "I love you too." I said. Then Gardevoir teleported me out of there and erased Charazard's memory. "Wait, don't!" He cried. But Gardevoir was gone, and so was his memory of the kiss.

The end of the intro.


	4. Ch 4: The true beginning

The True Beginning of "The Mystery Of Mawile!"

I am going to be making some of my own Pokemon rules from now and forth, so don't criticize me!

This takes place years after the kiss, Charazard has a job now, and who knows what Mawile is up to!

Charazard's point of view.

I really don't want to do this. I may as well test it. So I stuck the camera on me, and it turned the same color of my skin. This is a camera that my company wanted me to test and soon use. It was going to be for spying on criminals in Mt. Ember. Mt. Ember was were I lived, and worked.

Moltres was my boss. His co-workers were Articuno and Zapdos. All three of there bosses was Lugia. Our company's co-company's boss was Entei. His co-workers were Raikou and Suicune. And there boss was Ho-Oh.

As I was walking home, I herd something. "Long time, no see." Said a familiar voice. "Is that you Blaziken?" I asked into the darkness. "Yea, it is totally me." Then Blaziken stepped out of the darkness, and it wasn't him. It was a Mawile.

"Your not Blaziken? Who are you?" "It's me, remember?" "Are you the Mawile from business the other day? Liston, I'm sorry we can't fund you, we can hardly fund ourselves! Please don't hurt me!" I cowered. "Why would I hurt you? We were friends a long time ago, remember now?" "Oh yea!" That was that Mawile who helped me escape team magma! "How have you been!?" I asked. "I have been doing well. Here, come to my house!"

We walked to here house and talked about irrelevant things. When we got there, she let me in. "Ok, I have got a problem. My family died." She said. "Oh! I'm so sorry for you!" I said. "That isn't what I wanted to tell you. There is a lot I want to tell you. First, they died from being incinerated. I found these flaming feathers everywhere. I think it was Moltres." "Trust me, Moltres is a good guy, he would never do that. I do know who it was though." I replied. "Who?" "These Fire Bug type Pokemon from another Region. They can fly, but aren't flying type. They have been invading lately. We don't know what they are, but they are dangerous. What else do you need to tell me?"

"I'm pregnant." Oh my, that can't be good. "With who?" I asked. "Latios." What? How dose that happen."I know you may be confused, but it happened. We were having fun, and..." She said. "Tell me what happened."

"He said that he wasn't going to use protection, because it can't happen with a Mawile and a Latios." She responded. "Oh, wait! How did that happen?" I said. "I don't know!" She said.

"So, yowas aid you had three problems? What is the there one?" I said. So she said, "You arnt going to believe this, but, uh, I uh..." She trailed off. "Spit it out already!" I shouted. Then, she bent over, and whispered into my ear, "I am a murderer."


	5. Ch 5: The Pest!

Ch 5 of The Mystery of Mawile; The Pest

"You What?!" I shouted. She repeated herself, "I am a murderer." In the Pokemon world, it is legal to murder stuff like Patrat, or your natural prey, but if someone says they are a "murderer" then they are referring to, they killed a Pokemon who wasn't there natural prey, and that is illegal.

The Pokemon court system is actually a lot more advanced than you would think. We base it on what the humans think. If humans were to say that it is natural for a Charmander to eat a Scatterbug, then it would. If they say it isn't natural for a Pikachu to eat an Emboar, then so be it! We do this so that humans won't think that something bad is going on, because honestly, any Pokemon can eat any Pokemon. If the humans weren't here, it would be whatever Pokemon knocks out or kills whatever, can then eat it.

"What did you kill?" I asked. "I have killed many Illegally, but most recently was a Bazaken who tried to rape me." She replied. "Oh." I said. "Hey, was he drunk or sober?" I asked. "I think he was drunk. Why?" She asked. "It may have been a friend, he liked to get drunk a lot." I answered. "Sorry." She said back. "But it was self defense!" She continued.

"Ok, you said most recent, what dose that mean?" I questioned. "I have murdered more, too many to count." She replied. Ok, wow. I never would have thought that she was a murderer.

"So about those fire things, will they come back, and why did they come in the first place?" She said to change the subject. "They might, but we don't know why they do in the first place."

"Come here, I need to show you something." So I followed her, and she opened a secret door in the rocks. I followed her in. "Ow!" I yelped. I had hit my head on the rock above. "You ok?" She said sweetly. "Yea." I replied. "You should be fine in here, the ceiling is extended almost infinitely.

"So what is it I need to see?" I asked. No reply. "Hello, I asked a question?" I said. She was frozen, starring at something. "What is wrong?" She turns around with something in her hand. It was a feather. But not any ordinary feather. This one was on fire.

"This isn't what I wanted to show you, but they are coming back!" She said. Who is coming back? Then I herd a loud pound on the door, and I knew that it was those pests. The fire bug Pokemon was back!

"What should we do!?" She screamed. "I don't know?!" I replied. Then her face looked as if something in her brain clicked. "You can't tell anyone this, but I know illegal moves!"

When a Pokemon said that, they meant that they knew moves that there species weren't normal to know. She knew some illegal move. Who knows what!

"Ok, in going to use one now, don't freak out!" She said. Then outside the door, you could hear "pop! pop! pop!" As the pests exploded. "Wow! What was that move!" I said. "It was physic." She replied. "I used all my energy to power it up extra good."

Then she started crying. "What's wrong?" I asked. She pulls something out from behind here. "My egg is hatching, and it is bringing me pain!"

In an egg, there is a piece, that makes the mother fell pain worse than getting the egg out when it starts hatching. Usually, it gets removed. Mawile can't do that, or she would go to jail after telling her info to the doctor.

"Help me!" She screamed. "In gonna die!"


End file.
